fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
As a community, we must go by rules in order to sustain a co-operative work space, but the below are a few reminders that we must abide by and those must be adhered to the exact law. Preamble *'Blogs:' - Are there to express how you feel about the series and express news articles that have caught your eye and you'd like to share them. But they do not give you the right to do the opposite of the following blog rules below. *'Posting:' - If you need any help please read the rules posting part to give you advice in where to go. Because you might be stuck at something and you want advice if it is or isn't appropriate to post on this wiki. *'Creativity:' - There is little hold back for creativity on this wiki, but if you break the rules below, there will be consequences for not abiding by them and there is no place for trolls on here. That use that to troll on here. Rules for Blogs *You must not use anything offensive *You will be blocked if attempted to write anything rude or nasty on blogs *You must not put anything that looks like plagrism of other peoples blogs *You will not put any leaks in the blogs otherwise you will be blocked for four weeks *You must not have anything that will be classed at a rant or anything like that, the blog will be deleted and will be blocked for three hours because of it Rules before Posting *If you are needing help, please don't hesitate to ask the admins or experienced users on here *If you want a tutorial about what to do please ask the admins on a how to lesion that is free *With Asking for help, you will be led into a path that is good and an active user on here. You might be ask to help out admin this wikia *But if you see anything that might be at use on this wiki, you can ask any of the admins on here to get their approval first before doing so. *When you are done asking for help, you must finalise anything you have asked in the past as to say it is closed and what not. Creativity *You are not permitted to add anything that is a double of things like pictures, blogs or pages and what not. *You will not be permitted to add anything that is deemed to be abusive and nasty and what not. *Plus there are rules that you must follow with creating things, you will be blocked if not followed for three months for countless warning you will be blocked for eighteen months. *If you create anything, ask before putting it on the wikia. As it takes a lot of space. *If you are caught creating countless useless things on the wiki, you will be blocked for five years and after the five years you still are doing the same, you will be blocked forever. Category:Fifty shades of Grey Wiki